Making Of
by Eyto
Summary: Si les personnages de DC avaient Skype sur leur ordinateur, ou encore s'ils faisaient simplement autre chose en dehors des épisodes... ça donnerait quoi ? Un bordel sans fin, où ceux-ci se divertissent avec les moyens du bord... (Skype 6 online)
1. (Skype) Vodka pète tout

Hey !

Ahhh, comme on dit "retour à la maison" =) mes 30 chapitres me manquent, et on va rattraper le coup, avec des projets inédits wesh. Et donc, je vous propose un peu le même style que "Skype Case" de gwos délire sur skype, avec uniquement les personnages de Conan. Un jour, les sparkai domineront le monde, mais pour le moment, c'est la sieste, donc va falloir attendre. Remerciement donc à Azo' & et à une personne qui se reconnaitra, vu que monsieur n'assume pas ses délires Skype XD.

Notez que les expressions ont évolué, du changement, du lourd, du délire ;)

* * *

**Direct tchat**

**Skype**

* * *

**_Conan a rejoint_**

**_Haibara a rejoint_**

Haibara : C'est quoi l'intérêt de nous inviter à discuter sur Skype au juste ?

Conan : Discuter.

Haibara : ... MAIS ENCORE ?

Conan : Y'a pas grand chose à comprendre, on garde contact par internet, et alors ?

Haibara : On se voit tous les jours.

**_Genta a rejoint_**

Genta : ANGUILLES !

Conan : Je crois que tu t'es trompé...

Genta : J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de m'avoir invité, sinon je t'enfonce une saucisse par l'ongle, jusqu'à ce qu'il te pénètre.

Haibara : Ta phrase a un double sens... C'est dégueulasse.

Conan : Tu comptes faire comment au juste ?

Genta : Je sais pas.

Conan : =D

**_Kogoro a rejoint_**

Conan : On se serait bien passer d'toi.

Haibara : +1

Kogoro : Je suis le célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri !

Conan: -'

Haibara : Désespérant.

Genta : Tu veux des anguilles ?

Kogoro : Dis-moi la chiure de mouche d'Indonésie, quand t'aura fini, tu pourras me remercier de mettre l'ambiance ok ?

Haibara : Tu peux parler le thon à la graisse de renoncule.

Genta : Anguilles:3

Conan : Genta...

Kogoro : C'est pas une gamine qui va m'apprendre ce que j'ai à faire.

Haibara : La preuve que si.

Conan : STOP !

Kogoro : Putain POGNOOONNNN

Haibara : (Remarque, le sens de la vie pour lui, c'est juste le fric)

Haibara : 'T'veux une blague ?

Conan : NON !

Genta : (+1)

**_Gin a rejoint_**

Haibara : Oh putain !

Gin : Qu'est-ce que je fou ici ?

Conan : Yo man', what's up !

Haibara : (Il se fou d'ma gueule ?)

Gin : Hey la pustule, como esta, ishbin Gin ! (X_X)/

Kogoro : Trois langues en une phrase :D

Genta : Anguilles.

**_Conan a expulsé Genta : Anguilles._**

**_Vodka a rejoint_**

Gin : Wesh Vodka, on t'vois plus au Qg ces temps-ci, t'as ouvert une friterie ou quoi ?

Conan : Vodka une friterie XDDD

Haibara : Il se fou donc bien de ma gueule...

Vodka : Le boss m'a puni car j'ai fait péter sa voiture.

Gin : En même temps, t'as quand même essayé de faire sauter un pétard dans le conduit MDR

Conan : Tu plaisantes ?

Vodka : Je voulais faire sortir les rats pédale.

Gin : Non ^^ Ah ? Pour les baiser ?

Conan : X_X (dead)

Haibara : Un GROS foutage de GUEULE !

**_Vermouth a rejoint_**

Haibara : MAIS C'EST SÉRIEUX LA ?!

Vermouth : Wesh, la voiture du boss est à la casse... Vodka ?

Gin : Ouais XDDD

Vermouth : Mec, c'est la 7ème que tu pètes.

Conan : 7 FOIS ? Non...

Vermouth : Yes. Look :

1 : Gendarme et voleur, il a balancé une grenade.

2 : Il voulait buter un traître avec un rpg, il a fait péter la caisse.

3 : Il a simplement fait voler la voiture dans le ravin pour tenter l'expérience du redbull qu'il avait versé dans l'moteur.

4 : Va savoir comment il a fait, on a retrouvé la voiture au 3ème étage.

5 : Il a joué avec de l'essence et à allumer sa clope...

6 : Il a fracassé le moteur avec un marteau car il y avait une mouche.

Haibara : (dead)

Conan : Ah quand même XD

Gin : Quel espèce de pèlerin j'te jure.

Vodka : C'est pas ma faute, c'est le dieu de la station de lavage qui me l'a ordonné.

Gin : Ah ? La jeune demoiselle de 19 ans avec son 95C et son cul plus gros qu'un building ?

Conan : Pervers.

**_Akai a rejoint_**

Akai : T'as encore pété la bagnole Vodka ? Tu les collectionnes ou quoi ?

Gin : On t'avait pas dit qu'on lui avait remis une médaille d'argent "Pour avoir visité 85% de clinique Japonaise"

Conan : Sérieux quoi *-*

Akai : Sisi. Et le bronze pour les examens du cerveau.

Vodka : Vous croyez que si je met une fusée dans le pot arrière, la voiture ira plus vite ?

Vermouth ...

Gin : ...

Conan : ...

Akai : ...

Vermouth : Bah essaye !

Gin : Oh putain comme elle fait rien pour l'en dissuader XD

Vermouth : J'aimerais qu'il remporte l'or pour lui voler sa coupe.

Conan : Ça va pas être facile, déjà qu'il a peu de cheveux sur la boule x)

Akai : ...

**_Vodka a quitté_**

**_Anokata a rejoint_**

Anokata : Savez-vous ou je pourrais-je trouver Vodka ?

BOUM!

Anokata : Merci.

**_Anokata a quitté_**

Conan : Ça, c'est fait.

Gin : Yeah mon frère, amène les steaks, pour se faire un corn-flakes.

Vermouth : T'as fumé récemment sinon ?

Haibara : ...

**_Ayumi a rejoint_**

Gin : Quatre ou cinq, tranquille.

Ayumi : Mon CONAN !

Conan : Ta gueule ! Je te chie dans le cul avec une verrue plein de pue et de gras dans l'anus

Gin : Très sophistiqué.

Vermouth : On a une répartie incroyablement diversifiée ici.

Akai : Je confirme.

Conan : C'est pas un évadé psychologique insomniaque avec une tronche de triple fesse qui va me porter conseil sur ma répartie, qui t'emmerde avec toutes ses salutations.

Vermouth : Ah quand même XD

**_Vodka a rejoint_**

Akai : Venant de Toi, Edogawa, c'est une déclaration d'amour.

Gin : alors Vodka, partage nous tes mésaventures !

Vodka : J'ai pété sa voiture...

Gin : *clapclap*

Vermouth : JayJay !

Conan : Good games friends :p

Vodka : Il va me tuer.

Haibara : Si tu veux mon avis, achète une caverne de diamant avec triple couche de topaze muni de bronze en Antarctique elle-même recouverte de glacier géant.

Conan : Owned.

Vermouth : Jay Implosay.

Gin : vermouth tu devrais apprendre à écrire correctement.

Vermouth : Mon talent d'écriture t'invite solennellement a aller te faire enculer par un gorille équipé d'un sous-produit d'ectoplasme.

Akai : (dead)

Ayumi : Vous nous faites quoi ?

Akai : Tu es un peu jeunes, je t'invite à regarder l'amour est dans le pré, tu comprendras.

Ayumi : Pas besoin, avec Conan c'est la fête tous les jours.

Haibara : JE LE SAVAIS !

Conan : Gin, t'aurais pas filé ta beuh à Ayumi ?

Gin : Meuuuuh !

Conan : On a perdu Gin, je répète, on a perdu Gin.

Vodka : Maintenant que j'y pense...

Vermouth : Tais toi ! Tu nous attires que des catastrophes !

Vodka : Genre ?

Vermouth : Je te rappelle que tu as réussi à tirer une roquette depuis ta chambre du 6ème droit dans le laboratoire du 5ème. Deux mois de réparation ! Bordel à cul de pompe à merde.

Haibara : Vodka mine de rien c'est juste un taré quoi'

Gin : Un taré ?!

Vodka : Hiiiiiii !

Gin : MAIS IL EST INVIVABLE ! LE QG A ETE DETRUIT 15 FOIS ! A LUI TOUT SEUL !

Akai : Dont 4 quand j'étais chez eux !

**_Anokata a rejoint_**

Vermouth : Il a péter ma voiture de luxe avec un putain de cure-dent ! Te rend comptes ?!

Anokata : VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?

Gin : Il implose.

Anokata : Je suis en super sayan 4 là.

Akai : Seulement ?

Conan : J'ai jamais dépasser le 3.

Ayumi : Si, la nuit dernière.

Conan : ...

Vodka : ... Oui ?

Gin : PUNITION !

Anokata : PRIVE DE DESSERT !

Vodka : Noooon pitié ! TOUT ! Mis pas ça :'(

Vermouth : CHE !

Gin : J'suis sûr que même les cochons ne doivent pas vouloir de Vodka dans leurs porcheries XD

Akai : +1

Conan : T'es puni Vodkinou XD

**_Vodka a quitté_**

**_Anokata a quitté_**

Vermouth : Jay Implosay (dead)

Conan : Super... Me voilà entouré de taré.

* * *

Wooo. Comme l'ont dis Gin & Vermouth, la répartie est au rendez-vous...

Que dire de plus de toute manière ? J'essaye toujours de me trouver des excuses...

On va se contenter de ceci : A plus !

_Laissez une review si vous avez aimé, ça ne prends que quelques secondes, et ça permet aux talentueux auteurs du site de ne pas abandonner leurs fics par manque de succès. Pensez-y. _


	2. (Skype) Partie d'chasse

Hey !

D'abord, merci à Ada', et aussi à des personnes qui se reconnaitront, pour avoir lancer un sujet sur skype qu'on en avait rien à foutre XD Plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne lecture.

* * *

**Direct tchat**

**Skype**

* * *

Takagi : Pardon ?

Takagi : T'es pas capable de tenir une arme à deux mains et tu parle ?

**_Akai a rejoint_**

Conan : Yo !

Shiratori : Tu veux qu'on parle calibre ? Je te sort l'artillerie.

Akai : Yo. Oh god, de quoi ils parlent les deux pustules ?

Haibara : Takagi et Shiratori s'engueulent sur ce tchat car dans la vie extérieure, ils s'aiment trop.

Takagi : Excuse-moi, mais moi j'ai pas besoin d'une autorisation parentale pour allez faire mes courses.

Shiratori : Ta gueule Haibara

Shiratori : Et va te faire foutre Takagi, toi aussi Akai.

Akai : Pourquoi s'engueulent-ils ? Le sujet ?

Takagi : Plus rien à dire ?

Shiratori : Si. Retourne patauger dans ta marre, car tout l'monde en a marre.

Conan : Sato, l'inspecteur.

Takagi : Ah ? T'as ouvert le Bescherelle là ?

Shiratori : J'ai qu'à plonger ma main dans ton cul pour la trouver.

Takadire : Désolé, mais je suis hétéro, je me dois de refuser ton offre.

Akai : O_o

Shiratori : C'est pas ce que tu m'as dis dans les vestiaires.

Conan : PAN !

Akai : ^^

Takagi : Ça revient au même couillon, tu me proposes quand même de me faire...

Shiratori : Pardon ?

Akai : Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Haibara : Le cœur d'une femme pourra peut-être nous sortir de là.

Shiratori : Je te signale que t'étais tellement en frisson au camping que tu as voulu dormir avec moi !

Takagi : Genre!

Akai : Oo !

Conan : (Arrête tes sous-entendu pervers !)

Haibara : (C'était pas pervers XD)

Shiratori : J'ai retrouvé ta boite de préservatif dans mon casier, c'est pas une demande ça ? Et le mode d'emploi était ouvert en plus !

Conan : (ah ?)

Conan : (On va dire semi-pervers alors ?)

Takagi : Arrête de chialer, je sais que c'est dûr... de n'avoir toujours pas utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces jouets...

Haibara : (Va pour semi-pervers)

Akai : *-*

Akai : (Lol ?)

Takagi : Et en plus tu en a une petite.

Shiratori : QUOI ?

Shiratori : T'étais pas malin en caleçon avec ton petit oiseau tout bleu. PETIT !.

Akai : Je suis aveugle.

Takagi : Allez ! Sérieux là ? Je te signale que je ne porte pas le surnom de "petite brindille" au commissariat, moi !

Haibara : (C'était pervers ?)

Akai : (SEMI ! XD)

Shiratori : Et moi pas celui de "Mini crotte" ?

Conan : (XD)

**_Conan a expulsé Shiratori et Takagi_  
**

Haibara : (Avoue ! Pervers !)

Conan : C'est calme d'un coup

**_Gin a rejoint_**

Gin : Vodka est devenu FOU!

Akai : Encore ?

Akai : (C'était SEMI!)

Gin : Il n'a pas pété la voiture... Mais une aile complète !

Conan : *explose de rire*

Haibara : (CRACHE LE MORCEAU SHUICHI AKAI!)

**_Vodka a rejoint_**

Akai : (NAOOOOOOOOOOON !)

Gin : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Éloignez moi de ce type vite !

Haibara : Ah ?

Gin : Edogawa Conan vire cette espèce de titan à poil court de ce putain de tchat !

Vodka : Gars, ça donne quoi de l'essence avec du feu ?

**_Vermouth a rejoint_**

**_Anokata a rejoint_**

**_Bourbon a rejoint_**

Bourbon : Baisse ton arme Pennie !

Vermouth : Vodka écoute nous je t'en prie !

Akai : Écoute pas cette pétasse tout droit sortit des dents de la mer please !

Bourbon : T'as déjà pété l'aile scientifique, ne fais pas l'con !

Anokata : Localisé ! Dans le placard du 6ème !

**_Vermouth a quitté_**

**_Bourbon a quitté_**

Akai : Il n'est pas déjà puni ce con ?

Anokata : Si je le punissais à chaque fois il en aurait pour trois fois sa vie tu sais...

Conan : Quel con...

**_Vodka a quitté_**

Anokata : Vermouth a du le calmer.

Anokata : Quel amour.

**_Anokata a quitté_**

Conan : Vodka est définitivement crétin.

Akai : On se demande de qui il tiens.

Haibara : +1

**_Ayumi a rejoint_**

**_Yusaku a rejoint_**

Ayumi : Pourquoi Genta s'est enfermé dans le frigo ?

Conan : Indigestion je suppose.

Ayumi : Mais qu'il se fasse écraser par un bus de vieux crouton cannibales sérieux.

Yusaku : Je vais organiser une sortie de chasse t'inquiète.

Haibara : XD

Akai : Je viens !

**_Akai a quitté : Je vais préparer le fusil_**

**_Yusaku a quitté : De même :D_**

Haibara : INGRAT !

**_Mitsuhiko a rejoint_**

Ayumi : Tiens, mon cul est en ligne.

Conan : XD

Mitsuhiko : Ta tête c'est comme des murs en ruine, ça à le mérite d'être refait.

Haibara : O_o

Conan : O_o

Ayumi : Détectives Boys en action !

Mitsuhiko : Genta est toujours dans le frigo ?

Conan : Nan il en est sûrement au congélateur

**_Sonoko a rejoint_**

Sonoko : Je deviens folle... Je viens de voir Yusaku et un mec chelou chasser des cannibales en pleine nature X_o (Imaginez la scène sérieux XD. Va pour un putain de One shot !)

Conan : T'es pas folle t'inquiète

**_Sonoko a quitté_**

_Plus tard,_

Akai : Putain il avait des dents genre "he shalu sha va ?" le type...

Yusaku : J'ai cru qu'il allait nous filer une maladie X)

**_Conan est en ligne_**

**_Vodka est en ligne_**

Akai : Re

Conan : Plop

Yusaku : Re. Vodka tu serais pas puni par hasard ?

Vodka : J'ai infiltré la salle d'informatique.

**_Anokata a rejoint_**

Yusaku : Je crois que ton boss le sait.

Anokata : VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**_Vodka a quitté_**

Conan : A chaque fois qu'il voit son nom en majuscule il quitte (rofl)

Anokata : Ouais, j'ai mis ça au point avec Vermouth.

**_Haibara a rejoint_**

Yusaku : Mouais.

Akai : Il se passe quoi avec Pisco ?

Anokata : Rien. Sa dernière mission vient de sonner. J'espère qu'il pourra quand même nous ramener une réussite, l'Haido Hôtel est parfait dans ce genre de domaine. Sur ce.

**_Anokata a quitté_**

Conan : ...

Haibara : ...

Akai : Intéressent.

* * *

Ces derniers mots veulent tout dire. Attendez-vous à une "fic délire" qui est en parallèle avec l'intrigue du manga. Logique.

Je suis doué pour foutre les persos dans la merde... Non ? C'est vrai, faut que ça change.

Et j'ai ma petite idée pour un personnage qui devrait faire apparition. Et ça sens le conf-

Ciao !

PS : Donc, la conversation "clash" du début ainsi que la "partie" de chasse vient de Skype (pour la chasse, c'est grâce à Red Dead Redemption :p)


	3. (One Shot) Partie d'chasse 2

Dans ce One Shot, trois personnages tentent de repousser une invasion de... cannibale (faut lire le chapitre "Skype" pour comprendre XD) et le résultat est... pas trop mal. Des reprises d'un délire, et de l'improvisation = dynamite. Let's go :

* * *

**Partie de chasse**

**Shuichi, Amuro et Yusaku vs ?**

* * *

Akai : Attends... Tu joues en zombie la ?

Yusaku : T'as la trouille ?

Akai : Non.

Yusaku : T'as la trouille ?

Akai : Ta gueule et go...

/-~-\

Akai : *tire sur des cannibales/zombies* SHAMPOING GRATUIT !

Yusaku : C'est moi ou y'a des vers qui sortent de leurs corps ?

Amuro : Tu rêves pas.

Yusaku : J'ai pas dis que je rêvais connard.

Akai : C'est bien beau de vous engueuler... Mais si vous pouviez TIRER ça m'arrangerais.

Amuro : Au pire tu t'd'mmerde !

Yusaku : Ouais, pause pipi.

Akai : Sérieux ?

Yusaku : J'ai plus de balle façon. Et j'en gâcherais pas une de plus pour sauver l'autre abruti qui court comme un vieux.

Amuro : Je t'emmerde.

Yusaku : Pour m'emmerder, faut être une merde.

Akai : Ah ouais...

Amuro : Putain ta phrase relève de l'improbable !

Yusaku : Je te juuuuuuuuuuuure que ça m'arrive souvent !

Akai : TIRERRRRRRRRRRR BORDEL !

Yusaku : Non.

Akai : Je vais te planter le fusil dans l'anus ça va faire sortir toutes tes crottes en préparation.

Amuro : Tu m'as filé une image dégueulasse dans la tête. Merci.

Yusaku : Bien les zombies ? Vous voulez du thé avec ?

Akai : Des zombies avec du thé ...

Yusaku : Shut up, c'est possible

Akai : Nan je crois pas.

Amuro : Je look dans mon pokédex au pire

Akai : TIRER !

Yusaku : T'as l'stress qui monte hein ?

Akai : Ta gueule et tire !

Yusaku : Ça monte !

Akai : ALLEZZZZZZZZZZZ!

**_Akai est mort_**

Yusaku : Le stress a fait que...

Akai : Tu vas me le payer chère ! TRÈS CHÈRE ! Tellement chère qu'il va falloir 256 chéquiers, 12 stylos, et plusieurs chirurgies du doigt pour les finir !

Amuro : A t'entendre, on se croirait au loto.

Akai : Il est où le rapport ?

Yusaku : Avoue t'avais juste rien à dire

Amuro : Non.

Yusaku : Putain l'autre !

**_Akai soigné_**

**_Yusaku est mort_**

Akai : Ciao.

Yusaku : L'enculéééééééééééé !

Amuro : Oh l'autre hé.

Yusaku : Sans déconner !

Akai : Je t'avais prévenu mon buffle

**_Akai commence à soigner Yusaku mais s'arrête_**

Yusaku : Surtout... Ne m'aide PAS Amuro !

Amuro : Laisse moi peser le pour et le contre...

Yusaku : ... ... ... Tain'...

Akai : Prends ton temps *explose de rire*

Amuro : Mhm.

Yusaku : ALLEZ COUILLONS !

Akai : Le stress monte!

Yusaku : BORDEL ! *En même temps qu'Akai*

Akai : CA MONTE !

Amuro : *explose de rire*

Akai : C'est QUI L'PAPA !?

Yusaku : LA FERME !

**_Yusaku soigné_**

Akai : Maintenant, dynamite !

Amuro : Je le sens pas

Yusaku : Idem !

**BOUM !**

**Partie terminée, échec.**

Amuro : *clap*

Akai : Merde

Amuro : *clap*

Yusaku : GG !

Akai : Rooo ça va !

Amuro : *clap*

Akai : Ça arrive a tout le monde !

Amuro : *clap*

Amuro : *clap*

Yusaku : Qu'à toi.

Amuro : *clap*

Akai : Nop

Amuro : *clap*

Amuro : *clap*

Amuro : *clap*

Akai : A toi aussi !

Amuro : *clap*

Yusaku : Genre.

Amuro : *clap*

Akai : Et lui qui se permet d'applaudir... ou de frapper une partie de son corps sur son bureau...

Amuro : ...

Akai : Allez... On s'en refait une ?


	4. (Skype) Dans les vapes, bro'

Wooo !

Le mois d'octobre commence, et voilà que ça va mieux. Oh wait, tous mes comptes fonctionnent sans soucis ! CHAMPAGNE ! Je paye ma tournée ! Dans ce chapitre, que de l'impro, pas de reprise Skype. Go :

PS : Merci Miro ;) Aujourd'hui ! :p

* * *

**Direct Tchat**

**Skype**

* * *

**_Conan a rejoint_**

Gin : Mais tu n'as rien dans la cervelle OU QUOI ?

Conan : Yo.

Akai : Lu'

Vodka : Si ! DES BOMBES ! Hahaha... Okay.

Vermouth : Ce bide X)

Conan : S'passe quoi la ?

Gin : La ferme Vodka ! Putain mais tu te rends compte de ton erreur ? On va tous y passer !

Akai : Vodka a fait une gwosse connerie :) HAHAHAHAHAHA CONNE RIZ ! HAHAHAHAH !

Vodka : Rien à foutre !

Gin : Arrête, on sais tous que t'as peur de moi !

Vodka : Sérieux ? T'es tellement moche que même les moustiques ne t'approchent plus.

Akai : ... blurp...

**_Vodka a quitté_**

Gin : Ouuuuuu ça va barder !

**_Gin a quitté_**

**_Vermouth est afk_**

Conan : Ils sont obligés de venir parler de ce genre de chose ici ? Et puis il a fait quoi ?

Akai : Pisco est mort. MORTTTTTT!

Conan : Je sais ! On s'en fou de ça !

Akai : Les licornes peuvent se reproduire. REPRODUIRE!

Conan : Akai ?

Akai : Les éléphants roses volent grâce à l'essence. ESSENCE!

Conan : ... T'as fumé la moquette ?

Akai : NE DIS PLUS LE MOT FUMÉE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**_Jodie a rejoint_**

Akai : Jo, lie... Pissenlit...

Conan : Il a fumé ?

Jodie : Lors d'une intervention du FBI, on a trouvé un repaire de fumeurs, et évidemment, Akai en a trop... bref. Et ce con en a gardé...

Akai : Inter-vend, inter-ville, attention... répare...

Conan : Ah oui mais là on atteint du lourd.

**_Vermouth n'est plus afk_**

Vermouth : Il n'est qu'au stade 1 : les vapes.

Conan : Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?!

**_Vermouth est afk_**

Akai : A F K : A faire kaka HAHAHAH

Jodie : Stade 2, retour en enfance.

Conan : JODIE !?

**_Jodie a quitté_**

Conan : Ne me laissez pas solo avec ce fou !

Ayumi : Moi je suis là.

Conan : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi ?

Akai : Fou, que, ce... teton, foufoune, lait hahahaha...

Ayumi : J'me suis pas deco taleur.

Mitsuhiko : Une croix rouge dans un navigateur ou une fenêtre représente...

Conan : ET LUI ?

Ayumi : Il arrête pas de me gaver avec ces définitions à la pisse.

Akai : La pisse, mais quel délice ! Hahahahaha...

Mitsuhiko : ... Le moyen de fermer une fenêtre, et de s'en déconnecté dans la majeure partie des cas...

Conan : Mais vous avez tous fumés c'est pas possible !

Akai : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAS CE MOT !

Ayumi : Ta fait une faute.

Conan : Te ossi jte sinale...

Mitsuhiko : ... Une alternative donc au ALT-F4...

**_Conan a expulsé Mitsuhiko : Une alternative au ALT-F4 :)_**

Akai : Alt-err-nati-beuh.

Conan : What ?

Ayumi : What ?

**_Gin a rejoint_**

Gin : C'est une catastrophe ! (Stade 3 d'Akai : Jeux de mots minable)

Conan : Quoi encore !?

Gin : Le garage personnel d'Anokata a pris feu, Vodka la brûlé.

Gin : Rajoute aussi le paquebot qui a explosé...

Gin : Et tous les éléments du 10ème étage disparut.

Conan : Wo. Il a fait fort.

Akai : Noel-aimant. Dix-paru...

Ayumi : Vous êtes sûr d'être une organisation criminelle ? C'est pas un cirque ?

Conan : Vodka est vraiment irrécupérable.

Gin : Il pète une durite en ce moment, même pas je t'explique.

Ayumi : Ce bide...

Ayumi : Forever alone.

Ayumi : Akai, tu m'en passe un peu d'ta beuh ?

...

Ayumi : WESH FOKDE ! Fonce-dé ! Hahahaha...

Akai : Je dirais même... Alphonse-des ! AHahahaha...

Gin : ...

Conan : ...

Akai : Oh putain des GIRAFES A LANTERNES TRICOLORE !

Conan : Stade 4... Hallucination.

**_Vodka a rejoint_**

Vodka : Merde merde merde ! Anokata me cherche !

Gin : CRÈVE !

**_Kir a rejoint_**

Kir : Dénonce toi Vodka ou je te coupe les couilles pour t'en faire avaler le contenu par la gorge avec tes putain de morceaux de chairs.

Gin : +1 !

**_Vermouth a quitté : Afk depuis 15 minutes_**

Ayumi : Ce sont des hippopotames muni de mitraillette ! Ils vont nous... blurp...

Kir : Stade 5... Retour à la normal.

Akai : Blurp... S'passe quoi ?

Ayumi : What da fuck ?

**_Kir a quitté_**

Conan : Vous êtes une entreprise de beuh ou bien ?

Gin : Tu n'as aucune preuve !

Vodka : Ouais !

Gin : TA GUEULE TOI !

Vodka : Mec j'ai peut-être une idée pour le jet du boss !

Gin : NON !

Akai : NON !

Conan : OUI !

Ayumi : BLURP !

Gin : VODKA JE VAIS TE...

Vodka : BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM ! Yipaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

**_Anokata a rejoint_**

Anokata : Ok. Donc, tu viens de faire péter mon jet ?

Vodka : Putain t'as vu l'truc ? Une giga explosion mon pote !

Anokata : Je vais te giga exploser l'anus mon pote.

Vermouth : Ouah mon frère, 2 années à construire ton jet, pour que ça foire XD

Akai : +1

Anokata : Et toi 9 mois de souffrance à te construire, pour que ça foire...

Akai : WOOOOOO !

Conan : PAN !

Ayumi : Blurp.

Vodka : Patron ?

Anokata : ...

Anokata : Tu vas me le payer très chère, Vodka !

**_Bourbon a rejoint_**

**_Kir a rejoint_**

**_Korn a rejoint_**

Kir : BLURP !

Bourbon : SHIT ! CHIE - T Hahahahah...

Akai : ...

Conan : ...

Anokata : Très très chère !

Anokata : ...

**_Anokata a quitté_**

Gin : Colère ?

Vodka : Un peu ^^

Gin : TA GUEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

**_Gin a quitté_**

**_Vodka a quitté_**

**_Vermouth a quitté_**

**_Korn a quitté_**

**_Bourbon a quitté_**

**_Kir a quitté_**

**_Chianti a quitté_**

Conan : Oh la vache.

Akai : Chianti était là ?!

Conan : Oh la salope.

Akai : Je sens que ça va barder.

Conan : Ouais, c'est ça qui est drôle. =D

Akai : =D


	5. (Skype) Le français : Akai vs Vermouth

Nouveau chapitre, nouveau délire, écrit ce soir-même, pluie dehors, coca dans la main, portable devant moi, chat qui explose mon oreill- WHAT ?!

Relativement court, navré :l Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Direct Tchat**

**Skype**

* * *

**_Conan a rejoint_**

Akai : Ta question est de toute manière débile ! Donc ça n'a rien à voir !

Vermouth : C'est qui qui était fonkder y'a pas deux jours ?

Conan : Anokata s'est calmé ?

Vermouth : Ça fait deux jours que je suis enfermée dans le sous-sol. JE crois que ça hurle encore. Vodka prend TRES chère !

Akai : Façon on s'en fou du strip poker...

Conan : Gné ?

Akai : Vermouth a eu l'incroyable révélation : QUI a inventé le strip poker !?

Conan : Dat révélation, putain.

Akai : C'est fou comme on en a rien à foutre...

Vermouth : Peut-être un nudiste...

**_Yusaku a rejoint_**

Akai : Beurk.

Yusaku : Ouah. L'Organisation a été dissoute ou c'est ces putains de chauda- crêpes wahou qui m'ont rendu babache.

Akai : Chauda

Yusaku : Je ne vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu parles.

Akai : ...

Conan : ...

Vermouth : Pourquoi dit-on un lycée avec un ée alors que c'est un. Pour une clé alors que c'est une... Chaud...

Akai : Mais franchement...

Akai : Ca va changer quelque chose dans ta vie de savoir un truc aussi inutile ?

Conan : XD

Akai : O putin méc jte di pas, HEUREUSEMENT kon savé que lycée prené un ée on sré dead snon' lol mdr

**_Ayumi a rejoint_**

Ayumi : MON Conan !

Conan : POUR LA 468ème fois

Akai : ON SRER DEAD TIN !

Conan : JE

Yusaku : +1 Akai XD

CONAN : NE SUIS PAS

Vermouth : Mouais... Mais avoue que c'est débile !

Akai : NON !

Conan : TON CONAN !

Akai : Lycé clée... MOCHE !

Yusaku : Le gars qui se base sur l'esthétique des mots quoi' XD

Vermouth : Parce que tu as l'habitude de voir "Lycée" et pas "Lycé"...

Conan : COMPRIS !?

Akai : MAIS NON !

Akai : Andouille !

Yuskau : *explose de rire*

**_Gin a rejoint_**

Ayumi : :(

Gin : Ce sujet de discutions aussi pourris que le fond de culotte de Vodka...

Akai : Comment tu le sais ?

Yusaku : Il l'a regardé...

Gin : Et toi, si tu poses cette question, c'est que t'es au courant...

Conan : Pardon, j'ai été un peu sévère :l

Akai : T'as léché ?

Conan : Mais j'aime Haibara !

Conan : Enfin je crois ?

Vermouth : Mais clée ne se dit pas !

Akai : Putain mais...

Akai : Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'on en a a foutre qu'il prenne un ou deux e ?

Haibara : POUR LA 6 EME FOIS

Gin : +1 quoi' !

Yusaku : Essaye de comprendre Vermouth

Akai : WOUALA PUTAIN CHAUD CLE CA PREND QU'UN E !

Vermouth : Mais c'est DÉBILE !

Akai : MAIS ESTHÉTIQUE !

Haibara : JE NE T'AIME PAS !

Ayumi : :'(

Vermouth : Mais on s'en contre fou totalement de l'esthétique

Gin : *-*

Akai : NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Haibara : Enfin je crois

Akai : Putain mais elle pige rien !

Akai : Lycé pas beau beurk poubelle ok?

Conan : J'ai besoin d'un kebab... *en mode déprime*

Ayumi : AH NON ! Tu vas pas t'y remettre !

Haibara : *en mode casse couille*

Ayumi : *en mode fais chier*

Akai : *en mode Vermouth me casse les kiwis*

Vermouth : Ca hurle encore au-dessus.

Gin : Je plusoi

Akai : Vodka va tellement chier dans son froc qu'il y aura une inondation (rofl)

Ayumi : *en mode noyade*

Haibara: *en mode what da fuck*

Vermouth : Me faut une clée...

Akai : ...

Yusaku : Je sens qu'Akai va exploser XD

Akai : ...

Akai : ...

Akai : ...

Akai : ...

Akai : ...

Akai : ...

Vermouth : XD

Akai : LYCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Vermouth : Y'en a 38 là...

Akai : -_-'

Akai : J'abandonne.

**_Akai a quitté_**

Ayumi : *en mode putain je fou quoi là*

Conan : *en mode PUTAIN !*

Haibara : *en mode Vermouth*

Vermouth : Really ?

Haibara : T'as cru je ressemblais à un thon ou bien ?

Vermouth : ...

Conan : Ce clash XD

Yusaku : *en mode ça recommence*


	6. (Skype) Une histoire de nutella

Hello !

La reprise a été mouvementé (comme par hasard il pleuvait, quand je disais que j'étais maudis) aussi j'ai eu un peu de retard sur ce chapitre... sorry for that. Dans tous las cas, on a un nouveau personnage qui ramène sa graine. Qui ? Bonne question.

Ce skype se déroule dans les alentours de l'épisode 300/310.

* * *

**Skype**

* * *

Gin : Il y avait du netella dans ton slip Vodka, donc tu ES le voleur !

Gin : Et quand j'ai pas mon nutella le matin avec mon lait chocolaté

Gin : J'ai tendance à ouvrir des poitrines et a bouffer des cœurs d'humain.

Gin : Tu t'es rendu dans la cuisine, tu as mis le nutella dans ton froc avec le bigmac d'hier soir, et tu es retourné dans ta chambre !

Shuichi : Dégueulasse.

Vermouth : T'es sûr que c'était du nutella ? Il avait la chiasse l'autre jour Vodka...

Takagi : Baisse ton pantalon Shiratori.

Gin : Attends ! C'est pour ça que le goût était diffé-...

**_Gin s'est déconnecté_**

Vermouth : Ils risquent d'y avoir une inondation dans les toilettes...

Shiratori : Pardon ?

**_Conan a rejoint_**

**_Ran a rejoint_**

Heiji : YO KUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Conan : *-*

Shuichi : *-*

Ran : Kudo ?

Heiji : Yo j'ai besoin d'un sceau d'eau putain !

Conan : ...

Vodka : Je n'ai pas volé le nutella bordel !

Vermouth : Menteur.

Vermouth : Tu sais, la nuit, essaye d'être plus discret, on te voit à kilomètres à la ronde.

Heiji : Comment ça va Conan ?

Conan : Hattori...

Conan : QU'EST-CE QUE

_Gin s'est connecté_

Gin : Vodka !

Gin : Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

Conan : TU FOU

Gin : Tu vas enfiler ton string rose,

Gin : Prendre le fouet,

Gin : Et venir dans mon jacuzzi personnel~

Vermouth : L'enculééééé- !

Conan : LA ?!

Heiji : Je prends des vacances.

Conan : Euh... tu fiches pas grand-chose en même temps.

Shuichi : ...

_Shuichi s'est déconnecté : Affaire à régler._

Vodka : Désolé, mais c'est non.

Gin : Je vais devoir t'enfoncer un coton tige par le doigt de pied,

Vermouth : Pour moi, Vodka est un putain de polygame zoophile.

Gin : Jusqu'au poumon, pour ensuite le faire sortir par ton anus, retirer deux trois crottes, puis te le faire aspirer par le nez,

Vermouth Qui lèche les parties génitales des courtisanes,

_Conan a expulsé Vermouth : C'est pas du rating M ICI !_

Vodka : Ça va du calme !

_Vodka a été déconnecté_

_Gin a été déconnecté_

_Shuichi a rejoint_

Shuichi : Dossier Itakura, Conan.

Conan : Compris.

_Shuichi s'est déconnecté : Je compte sur toi._

*Historique effacée*

_Gin a rejoint_

Gin : Hello coucou salut à tous c'est Gin yihaaaaah !

Conan : *-*

Ran : Papa, je t'ai cramé.

Gin : Whaaaat ?

Conan : -_-'

Gin : JE SUIS PAS TON PERE PUTAIN !

Conan : Tu as quel âge Gin ?

Gin : 58 ans, et c'est jeune capish ?

Genta : Vieillard.

Conan : Qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi ?

Takagi : Enlève aussi ton caleçon.

Gin : GENTA ! ... Va falloir que je te punisse aussi.

Gin : Approche, tourne toi, baisse ton froc, et reçois le coup ultime du nutella.

Shiratori : Le petit oiseau va sortir.

Heiji : Bande de pervers.

Gin : Je t'y invites aussi Heiji.

Heiji : Non merci, je préfère la confiture *explose de rire*

Conan : ...

Gin : ...

Ran : ...

_Sonoko a rejoint_

Sonoko : Putain, pas un beau gosse en vue quoi'

Heiji : C'est pas de notre faute si t'es bigleuse.

Conan : En même temps si tu ne regarde que Vodka...

Gin : Tu aimes le nutella Sonoko ?

Gin : Baisse ta jupe, ça fera pas mal.

Conan : T'es vraiment en mode pervers aujourd'hui Gin.

Conan : T'es au courant que c'est tout public ?

Gin : Sérieux ?

Gin : Je go me pendre.

Gin : BOSS !

Conan : Ton boss est avec Vodka aux chiottes en train de faire une partie de monopoly, avec les pions de Takagi et Shiratori, et avec un barbecue par les soins de Vermouth. Voilà pourquoi le boss ne peut qu'être le cuisinier de Teitan.

Gin : *-*

_Plus tard,_

Heiji : RE !

Heiji : Je suis solo.

Heiji : Salut Hattori, ça va !

Heiji : Bien et toi ?

Heiji : Tranquille merci.

Heiji : Des nouvelles des autres ?

Heiji : Tu parles solo mec.

Heiji : Je sais j'm'emmerde.

Heiji : Ça te dit une partouze ?

Heiji : OK !

Conan : *tousse*

Heiji : ...

Heiji : Tu as pris une photo hein ?

Conan : Devine.

_Vermouth a rejoint_

Vermouth : Conan tu m'héberges ?

Conan : Crève.

Vermouth : Heiji tu m'héberges ?

Heiji : Va chier.

Vermouth : Eyto tu m'héberges ?

Eyto : Fou toi le doigt dans le cul au plus profond soit-il et chante la marseillaise.

Conan : Tu fou quoi ici pervers ?

Eyto : Je suis le créateur du tchat pauvre con.

Vermouth : Pourquoi tu m'héberges pas ?

Eyto : Parce que à chaque fois quelqu'un nous surprend avec Akai et Amuro dans un lit deux places à répéter des scènes de DC ou de... *tousse* film intéressant.

Heiji : Vou vou ! Assassin de la police~

Eyto : Comment tu le sais !?

Vermouth : La dernière fois c'était la faute de Shuichi !

Eyto : QUI a oublié d'éteindre la lumière !?

Vermouth : ... Moi.

Eyto : Donc il n'en est pas question.

Vermouth : ...

Takagi : Remous moi ce boule baby !

Shiratori : Pas deux fois la même cliente, chérie~

Heiji : Pourquoi au faite ?

Vermouth : Le complexe sent la bouse, Gin hurle et se pète l'intestin, Anokata a pris des vacances, Bourbon est shooté, Kir est amnésique, Chianti et Korn mangent des pizzas, Vodka joue avec les dynamites.

Conan : Sacré Organisation.

Vermouth : ...

Vermouth : Shut up.

Takagi : VAS-Y !

Heiji : Ils foutent quoi depuis taleur Takagi et Shiratori ?

Conan En un mot : webcam.

Shiratori : YIHAAAAAAA monte sur mon dos, poney !

Vermouth : Okay...

* * *

L'idée de Shiratori et Takagi est vraiment débile.

Comme cette fic je dirais.

Comme moi en faite XD

A bientôt !

PS : (Si des fautes d'orthographes sont présente, c'est (parfois) normal. Surtout pour les HEN.)


	7. (Skype) Délire avec les pseudos

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire today. Comment ça je publie ça tard le soir (ou tôt le matin...?) NON ! Je dors-là ! c'est une illusion d'optiqu-

* * *

**Skype**

* * *

Haibara : On s'emmerde.

Conan : Merci de ne pas partager ton ennuie ici.

Haibara : Ta gueule tête de zboub.

Conan : *-*

Conan : Ecoute-moi bien la pelure de crottez de nez,

Conan : C'est pas parce que t'es une masochiste soviétique constipé que tu dois m'insulter,

Conan : Au même cas que Vermouth, t'as tellement grimper dans la barre de mocheté qu'il ne faut plus que t'ailles voir un chirurgien mais une société de construction.

Genta : Cette violence.

_Plus tard,_

**_Zboub a rejoint_**

Zboub : What ?

Grognasse : Conan-kun :3

Zboub : Ran ? C'est quoi ces PSEUDOS !?

Alcoolique en surpoids : Haibara a abusé du tchat.

Cochon gras du cul : Comme l'a fait Takagi :3

Sociopathe insomniaque à la con : Beurk.

Alcoolique en surpoids : Je suppose qu'il s'agit là d'Akai ?

Sociopathe insomniaque à la con : Tout juste. Conan, tu vas douiller !

Zboub : Ça va être de ma faute maintenant !

Avaleur d'anguille radioactive : Oui !

Sociopathe insomniaque à la con : +1 ! T'es qu'un clodo plein d'pue !

Zboub : Non moi je m'appelle Zboub...

Vieux débris : Quel blague salace...

Sociopathe insomniaque à la con : Comme la salade tu veux dire ?

Alcoolique en surpoids : James Black, à coup sûr ^^

Vieux débris : Nop. Agasa.

Vieux croûton : Moi je suis James Black.

Sociopathe insomniaque à la con : *explose de rire*

Madame troisième personne mal rasée : Pseudo de merde...

Zboub : A tous les coups, toi, t'es Ayumi XDDD

Sociopathe insomniaque à la con : *encore en plein fou rire*

Cheveux gras jusqu'au cul pâteux : Et moi donc...

Grognasse : Gin ?

Grosse bouboule pas lavée chiant des crottes plus grosse que son bide : ...

Grognasse : Vodka ?

Zboub : Ta gueule !

Sociopathe insomniaque à la con : *s'étouffe de rire*

Vieux débris : je vais la tuer.

Tête de pou mangeant du psoriasis : Moi aussi.

Alcoolique en surpoids : C'est qui lui ?

Mon cul : Va savoir !

Zboub : Aucune idée ?...

Sociopathe insomniaque à la con : Mitsuhiko ?

Emilie Jolie~ : BORDELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sociopathe insomniaque à la con : Ta gueule JODIE !

Eyto : What da fuck ?!

Haibara : Change leur pseudo et t'es mort !

Zboub : Sauve-nous !

Alcoolique en surpoids : +1

Sociopathe insomniaque à la con : -1 !

Grognasse : +1 !

Tête de pou mangeant du psoriasis : +1 par rapport au -1 ou par rapport à Zboub ? Zbouba, BOUBA !

Madame troisième personne mal rasée : +1 -1 du +1...

Vieux croûton : +1 !

Avaleur d'anguille radioactive : -_-'

Eyto : OK !

...

Psychopathe en liberté se nourrissant de cornichon moisi contaminé : -'

Sociopathe insomniaque à la con : *pète de rire* Oh putain ^^

**_Haibara a été exclu_**

Psychopathe en liberté se nourrissant de cornichon moisi contaminé : C'EST MON TCHAT !

_Plus tard,_

Eyto : Bordel !

Gin : Merci.

Vodka : Merci.

Gin : TA GUEUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

**_Gin a été déconnecté_**

**_Vodka a été déconnecté_**

**_Vermouth a été déconnecté_**

Akai : XD

Conan : ?

Akai : Comme Gin en veut encore à Vodka, j'ai mis un système de détection du ta gueule. Si il marque TA GUEUUU avec un quatrième U derrière, le réseau qu'il utilise, et donc qu'ILS utilisent, redémarre !

Conan : ...

Conan : T'as vraiment que ça à foutre de tes journées XD

Akai : Faut croire.

_Encore plus tard,_

Pelure de crotte de nez : J'en étais sûr...

Eyto : XD

Akai : XD

Conan : XD

Gin : XD

Vermouth : XD

Conan : VENGEANCE !

* * *

**Dans le rôle de :**

_Zboub : Conan_

_Grognasse : Ran_

_Cochon gras du cul : Shiratori_

_Sociopathe insomniaque à la con : Akai_

_Alcoolique en surpoids : Vermouth_

_Avaleur d'anguille radioactive : Genta_

_Vieux débris : Agasa_

_Vieux croûton : James_

_Madame troisième personne mal rasée : Ayumi_

_Cheveux gras jusqu'au cul pâteux : Gin _

_Emilie Jolie~ : Jodie_

_Mon cul : Anokata_

_Tête de pou mangeant du psoriasis : Mitsuhiko_

_Grosse bouboule pas lavée chiant des crottes plus grosse que son bide : Vodka_

_Psychopathe en liberté se nourrissant de cornichon moisi contaminé : Moi-même_

_Pelure de crotte de nez : Haibara_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, de m'avoir envoyé des messages de continuation, et à bientôt !


End file.
